


Done The Murder, Even More Sexy Times

by Ourfandomcrazyuniverse



Category: Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid, forever and always - Fandom, nightmare time - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Paul, Cunnilingus, Dom Emma, F/M, NSFW, Nightmare Time Spoilers, Pegging, Smut, bro I swear I have so many fics of Emma being treated okay they are just saved ssh, paul time he good boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse/pseuds/Ourfandomcrazyuniverse
Summary: 3rd instalment and welp Ted is finally dead. Emma will keep to her promise from last time, and Paul cannot wait to be pegged by his murderous android wife
Relationships: Droid23, Emma 2 x paul 23, Emma 2/Paul 23, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, android!emma/Clone!Paul, paulkins
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Done The Murder, Even More Sexy Times

**Author's Note:**

> We won the election! So pegging

Paul crashed Emma into the lobby doors. She didn’t care. She grabbed his face when he looked over to make sure she was okay and he didn’t get his lips away for even a second. Those two had been kissing and touching each other for the entire way home. She strongly held him close, taking in his lower lip again and sliding her tongue in between, prompting Paul to keep moving with her, along to their apartment. She would have thought it sexy he wanted her right here, right now, if it wasn’t for the dirty floor… and the onlooking receptionist. 

They pulled their faces only away, smiling to Sarah as they waited for the elevator, Emma pushing the button with her elbow as she backed herself into the wall, pulling Paul's suit with her and keeping his body pressed right up against hers, as his hands stayed under her shirt on her waist. Not letting their bodies stop touching at all. They did stop kissing while they waited though, Emma leaning up and Paul dutifully leaning closer, letting her bite at his lip and snarl, pulling her fingers over the shell of his cool ear and tighten in a grip into the finer hairs on the side of his head, that made Paul hiss. They were in their own universe, just acutely aware of the witness standing some twenty feet away from them.

When the elevator dinged, Emma let go of her tight grip, smoothing over his head as she dragged him backwards into the lift. Not even looking behind to check it was there, eyes deep and compelling in her husband's blue ones, but she knew her husband wouldn’t let her fall.

Especially not after what they just did together.

The doors started to close and before they were even shut off from the lobby they had chained their arms around each other again. Paul had his elbows resting on Emma’s back, hands tangled in her hair, keeping her close. Emma had hers around his neck, also grabbing onto fistfuls of hair, not that Paul minded. He let her tug him down, moaning needily and gratefully into the deep kisses. Emma got very excited into it, and bit the tip of his tongue. “Ow.” Paul pulled back jumping just a little. It hadn’t really hurt, it just surprised him. 

Emma’s eyes softened, though that vulgar lust was still clear in them, and she purred, stroking his cheek soothingly, apologetically, before pulling his neck down. Only to go past his lips, and whisper in his ear, speaking for the first time since Broad Street. “I’m sorry baby… But I’ll be giving you some even nicer pains in a minute…” 

Paul's heart thudded and with her still holding him in that position, she moved fast and licked a long stripe all the way up his neck, going past his sweet spot and flicking the end of her tongue on his ear lobe. Paul felt his legs go wobbly, but instead he groped his hand on Emma’s ass and took on more weight, as she got the message and just as eagerly jumped up, wrapping her legs around his hips and slamming him into the wall of the elevator, Paul looking back worriedly as the metal shook. She took his chin lightly with her fingertips, smiling sweetly at him. “Don’t worry. I’m gonna take real good care of you baby.”

She felt Paul’s hand tighten under her thighs and jiggle her up again for a second, she giggled at it, feeling the friction against his body and they both closed their eyes again as they smashed their faces into each other.

When the elevator doors finally opened, they stayed inside for a couple more seconds, just because Paul was enjoying holding the handrail while Emma ate his face, but then bed was calling them, and not willing to open their eyes, they stumbled through the hallway using only memory. No one saw them, and eventually, Paul's back was slammed into what must have been their door. Emma pulled back only to catch her breath, her lips very much still on his but parted and breathing softly onto them, asking him “Key?”

Paul mumbled, leaning up to kiss her lips more till Emma pulled back a centimetre again, teasing him. “Pocket.” He told her, hoping that was enough and he could get back to tasting the inside of his wife, her mouth at least, for now, and let her sort it. 

Emma’s hand slowly reached around his ass, cupping for the feel whilst copping a feel, then sliding her hand in past the material. A layer too deep, rubbing his underwear over his tight ass. She slipped it out, reaching into his pocket and it almost made Paul’s heart tighten more, the subtle sensualness of it. His butt also clenched too, and Emma could sense that, even as she retrieved the key. She pulled it out, reaching out for the hole with one hand, and as Paul was holding her legs tight, she used her other hand and tucked it into his front pocket, pressing it against his crotch. 

Paul lapped up at her even more happily, Emma feeling his tongue excitedly swirl inside her mouth and she swiped hers over the roof of his too, focusing on rubbing him through his pocket, as her other hand shakily worked on the key. 

Paul had been hard for blocks now. Just wanting Emma. And this was making him moan dreamily into her mouth, hoping he knew what was coming next, feeling her small soft hand through the material, naughtily squeezing his shaft in what was still technically public. He had to stop kissing to breathe for a second, spit still connecting their lips and breath hot.

Emma got the door open, and Paul nearly ran backwards, in his hurry to get inside. Emma grabbed around his neck with a squeak, clinging as he frantically felt out to stop himself so he didn’t fall, with Emma on him. Once he caught himself on the table, Emma pointed backwards to the door, Paul only noticing it in his peripheral as she was kissing his nose and cheeks ticklishly, but he went right over there, pushing her against the wall, their chests pressed tight together and both gasping, before he let go of one hand from her artificial skin and slammed the door behind them, locking it instantly. 

Even if the police _did_ find out what they’d done, they wouldn’t stop them from making love first.

And finally, in the safety and privacy of their own home, Paul tapped Emma’s ass and she leapt gracefully down, both backing up except for both their hands that held each other, and Emma admired the few splashes of blood that had gotten onto both their clothes. Probably made a little worse by their squishing together. But it was probably good, because they were unintentionally so close and gross and even when not kissing in front of people, too smitten and horny for anyone to comfortably look at, thus covering the splashes of blood on their dark clothes.

Emma ripped his dirty clothes off him, going between snarling and mewling at him, tossing his bloodied shirt to the ground and keeping her smile on him so he didn’t have to look. He got to work too, rolling Emma’s shirt off of her, though careful not to touch the blood, and rolling her pants down, kissing her legs hot and fast as he went, needy to get her naked and let her have his way with him, just as she promised, as he hoped. She kicked off the ends of her pants with her feet and let her hands undo his, Paul helping her take them off because he didn’t even want much more foreplay he was so worked up. He just wanted her to fuck him. So badly.

The married artificial couple stood in front of their window, moonlight coming in through the thin white curtains, the thicker ones not closed yet in their living room but neither cared, especially when they knew they wouldn’t be staying to chat very long. 

They made out for a few seconds more standing there, before they ran to their room, both giggling excitedly. Paul threw himself on the bed, watching his wife slide on top of him, rolling her hands up his chest with her perfect smile, humming to herself as she copped many feels, before looking right into his eyes. When she did that she straightened up, getting into all business and Paul’s breath caught in his throat, with anticipation. Her eyes darkened, still loving, but wicked. “You’re so good Paul. You did so good today. You really saved me, you saved us.” She purred, dragging her finger up his chest, past his nipple. “You’re so good getting rid of Ted like that. Thank you. And now, you can get your treat.”

Paul was _very_ happy, he knew what his treat was. With that knowledge, he wriggled from under her with the happy energy, and she got off of him, letting him go with a pretty domestic ass slap, Paul only keeping that smile as a reaction, until he brought her back the strap and lube. 

Emma held them in her hands, gracefully offering out her fingers and Paul, dutifully, took them into his mouth. He sucked on them, making those small noises she liked, before licking up between her two fingers and parting them, flicking his tongue in between like a dirty gesture. He wrapped his wet muscle around both her fingers individually, stroking them with his tongue and suckling on them, grabbing her hand when he got too invested and moaning heartily, looking into her eyes with his own doey ones as he sucked attentively, pulling them out to kiss their finger tips once he was done. And he watched as Emma took her wet fingers, and stroked down the dildo attached to the strap.

“I see you chose a nice one you want?” She hummed, and Paul nodded, climbing on the bed closer to her, mouth desperate for something to do. Soul desperate to worship her.

He looked up at her, innocently. “Can I touch you while you’re undressing and getting it on?”

Emma smiled flirtily at him, but the crack of her real slightly dorky smirk breaking through too. “Ohhh yeah.”

With her permission, Paul kneeled under her while she knelt straight up. He ran his hands up and down her body, especially curving down her breasts, looking up in fascination. He unhooked her bra strap, hands smoothing down the front of her chest and now undone, letting the bra slide down with his palm. He discarded it once it was away, kissing her body in random places, but none any less loving than the last, and bent further down to take off her matching panties, rolling them down and his nose followed them against her skin, all the way from her pelvis down to her knee, where she was still knelt on the bed, sighing through his nostrils long and longingly against her. 

That’s when Emma took advantage of his position, leaned over his back, and trailed her two still slightly wet fingers over the line of his ass. 

He sighed against her knees, face pressed between them and the bed, but she couldn’t really reach him very well from here. She rolled down his underwear as much as she could, before she ordered him “Turn around.” Getting her own underwear completely off and ripping Pauls off too, once he’d presented his ass to her. 

He hummed as he felt his wife tearing the last final material away roughly from his skin, and pressed his elbows into the mattress, holding his hands. He listened to the squirt from the tube and his cheeks burst red with want.

Emma squirted the lube onto her two fingers first, taking Paul's ass gently, and moving it into a good position, God _he_ was good, moving around for her, and she applied some directly in there, watching Paul's muscles tighten but knowing he wanted more than that inside him. She took her two wet fingers, a mix of saliva and lube, and pressed the first one inside of him. Just circling the rim at first, her other hand soothing up and down his lower back, even though she knew he was very much okay right now, and as suggested by his silence, waiting. Slowly, she entered the other one, just slowly pulsing in and out first, not too deep. She looked over at him. “How’s that, baby?”

Paul whined.

Emma smiled, pushing them in slightly deeper and then scissoring. She spread her fingers, opening him up wider and preparing him, listening out for his increasing sounds and fingering him until she got a hearty whine that just sounded too reflexive. 

She slowly pulled her fingers out, wiping the excess against her thigh before spreading more on the dildo, afterwards cleaning her hand on _his_ thigh. She steadied herself on Pauls waist, lining up her shot. “You ready, baby?”

Paul whined into Emma’s pillow, that he’d picked himself, nodding his already sweaty head. “Mmfh, I’ve been a good boy. Jus’ fuck me ‘mma…”

Emma smiled, before slowly, pushing just the tip inside. It fit well, with her preparation, and Paul's soft curling of his fists on the blanket but not much else told her it was okay to delve much deeper. 

Paul moaned loud as he felt her stretch his walls. He started whining quick breaths into her pillow, as he felt Emma get deeper inside him. He felt warm inside, especially where she touched him, and it spread tingling, achingly, in a good way.

Emma started to pull out now, before pushing back in. Now she was slowly rocking into him, and Paul began to close his eyes. 

“I love you Paul.”

That made them crash open. He moaned, angling his head back and the view he got was Emma holding his ass, fucking him from behind and smiling at him so lovingly as she caught his eyes. His smile grew crookedly, teeth seeming blaring white in comparison to his red face, and the corners of his eyes crinkled. “I love you Emma. So much.”

Emma smiled at him, leaning over and kissing his back, and when Paul felt her hot lips on his skin he groaned, turning his head back so it didn’t hurt his neck, also it was kinda hot, as Emma kept fucking him. 

“You’re so good, do you know that? Fuck, you really are my good boy, huh? All mine. I love you so so much Mr. Perkins. You made me so happy today. And now I’m gonna make you feel so fucking good.” She rocked up to his hilt in a particularly deep thrust that got Pauls moan to gargle. “Because you deserve it.”

Paul softly panted. They were fast and hot and sometimes he felt like he couldn’t get enough air, but it made sense as Emma took his breath away. His pants made his- her pillow feel wet, but the sounds must have been too soft for Emma, because he could _feel_ her pout from behind him. Call it soulmate connection.

“Paul, baby, my love, sweet cheeks”- she fondled his ass- “I wanna hear how good I’m making you feel.” Emma pried, fucking him slightly faster now, instead of the slow build up pace from before. She clawed her hands tighter into his ass cheeks. “Am I making my baby feel good?”

“UNGH!” That wasn’t even in response to her ask, she’d perfectly struck his g spot now, and he wiggled his ass around, desperate to feel it again, even as Emma tried to hold him still with her strength, knowing what she was doing. “Emma fuck! I’m yours! I want you to fuck me! You make me feel so good l-like no one ever has before!!! I love you so much!! You’re so fucking _hot._ ” The hot was growled into the pillow, as Emma gently surged against that sensitive spot again, teasing him now. 

“E-Emma I love you! Please!!”

“Please what, Paul?”

Paul pouted, feeling himself get hot, and hard to breathe, and slightly teary eyed. “Please fuck me. Please say I’m your good boy. Please call me your baby. Please use me and treat me right. Please stay with me. Please Emma I love you so much. Please love me Emma.”

“Ssh ssh sshh.” Emma leant over, wiping his hair from his slick forehead, a gentle loving rock to her fucking now, that still felt good, as she cradled him. Paul closed his eyes, feeling her coo over him. “I do love you. I love you so much Paul. More than anyone on this fucking planet could love anyone else.” She cradled his back as her hips kept bucking up without the support of her arms, the other busy combing gently and supportively through his hair. “Imma make you feel so good, my baby, okay? My good baby Paul, you deserve it, huh?”

Paul nodded, whimpering out as she fucked him from this angle, his ass throbbing uncontrollably and with a rhythm he could not stop as she filled him again and again. “Please make love to me Emma.” It came out barely above a whisper. But Emma laughed sensually behind him, kissed his back, and straightened up, groping his lovely thighs and moving them a little, Paul submitting to her control, keeping going with a faster pace now.

Emma kept increasing her speed and the power of her thrusts and now Paul was a drooling mess onto her pillow, eyes rolled back into his skull and moaning heartily, just keeping her keep fucking him as she pleased.

His ass was way over sensitive now, but he kept his endurance, wanting her to keep going. It just felt so right. Every fibre in his body _screamed_ for Emma Matthews. 

For her to take him as hers.

And it was like she could read his mind, as he bucked into him like a jack rabbit, bottoming out to her strap for a long time again. “I could do this to you alllllll week if you asked me.” She teased. But Paul didn’t know if she actually was serious or not. He felt more alive than he had before, where he could fall unconscious from the pure bliss. Now he was hyper alert. Emma’s hand smoothed up and down his ass, but not groping like he expected, just the soft, non-stop, strokes. “Every morning before work, and the moment you get back. On our day off, you won’t even leave our bed.”

Paul never wanted to leave his bed with her in it anyway. Especially not now. He started backing up into her as she fucked him, and she was so distracted she let him, as long as she could tell he was listening. “You’ll be walking around work with wobbly legs. For _weeks_ after.”

Something about the way she said weeks got his chest pounding, as if he wasn’t already excited enough by what she was saying. All he could offer up was a grunt “I’m yours.”

Emma fucked him hard. Grabbing onto his back and slapping into him. Paul cried out loud over and over against her wet pillow, scenting her and waiting, everything inside him clenching, flushed on the inside and out, dick now starting to brush against the mattress with her powerful rutting dipping him and he called out in pure ecstasy. 

“When you killed that bastard that was so hot, even as he said those little lies to you about being besties…” she curled her hand through his hair, panting herself and making sure he could hear her as she hammered into him. “You were so powerful. I’m so proud of you Paul. But never forget, I’m in charge.”

And with that Paul came, crying out loudly, and spilling onto the mattress and a little onto his stomach. The stream lasted a good several seconds, and Paul swore he could feel his dick throbbing, not as much as his ass but _so_ good. Emma kept fucking him through his orgasm, hitting that spot perfectly again and again, when he was coming to the end of it, reaching under him and taking his dick in her hand, listening to his little cry of glee, and pumping the last few rounds of him. When she was done she pulled out, slowly so as to not hurt or overwhelm him. Paul collapsed on his side and eyes searched straight for her. She brought her hand up to her face and licked it. Licking the small amounts of cum that had spilled onto her hand, and lapping the rest of her palm she’d had wrapped around him clean too. All while Paul watched. 

Paul collapsed fully into the mattress then, behind aching but in that glorious way as he rested on it. He had to bring his hand to his head for a breather, noticing Emma leaning over and sitting up thankfully as she brought him a glass of water. She didn’t stop there though, she held the glass and tilted his chin, letting Paul do most of the work but being a backup in case he was too shaky, wiping his chin when some spilt with nothing but a caring look in her eyes. When he threw himself back on the pillow, she took a few gulps herself from the glass, before placing it down. Just looking down at her hubby. Her perfect man.

She ran her hand up his stomach, knowing he was resting on some of his own cum, but wiping most of the rest off his abdomen anyway. Well, with about as much care as she gave to dirty tables on the Beanies closing shift.

Paul always liked to be looked after afterwards. It was his excuse to be looked after anyway, like he always liked. Not that he ever needed an excuse with _her._ He grabbed her thighs softly and guided her into sitting on his chest. Instead Emma sat _right_ on top of his barely clean abdomen, happily smiling down at him and Paul just laughed, the back of his hand falling to his forehead.

But this time he was genuinely quite tired. However after a few gulps of water and air, a different need came back. He really wanted to make her feel good.

He reaffirmed her position on top of him, caressing her thighs gently, then pat his cheek at her. Emma, understanding that meaning, crawled closer. “Are you sure? It’s okay if you’re tired.” She assured him as she got to his chest, stroking his cheek where he pat. She was genuinely okay if he wanted to sleep or cuddle or rest. In fact, it’s what she’d been expecting. And she was very happy with that. “I was supposed to be treating you for all your good work today.”

He had already fingered her in the alley halfway on their journey home, but that’s because neither of them could have waited any longer. Plus that felt like a lifetime ago. She hadn’t even came, because a cop car rode past.

Paul nuzzled into her touch, face burning and eyes soft, but needy. “But I feel good knowing I made you feel good.” He moaned and she cooed over him, stroking his cheek and leaning down with an adoring smile to nuzzle his nose, hands resting on his neck and chest, her heart going a bit because wow, she really did love this man.

With no confirmation just yet, Paul waited till she lifted her face away, and he raised his eyebrows enticingly, wiggling his tongue in air. Emma laughed, genuinely chuckled, letting him rescind his tongue before letting her eyes groom him, her own eyebrow raising but staying there. Paul felt so sexy when she devoured him with her eyes like this. 

And that came right before Emma moved up slightly, pressed her warm thighs against Paul's blazing cheeks, that only turned her on more, and Paul's eyes grew wide as she sat on his face. 

And he let her ride him the whole way.

Happily and dreamily and lazily eating her out as she energetically thrusted into him, calling his name, feeling her weight on him like a blanket, her perfect thighs fitting under his hands even as she rocked, squeezing his cheeks with them, sounding those noises he just loved, feeling her juices run down his cheeks and tasting her (multiple times). And most importantly, reminding him the whole way how much she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my tumblr for this account: @ourstarkidcrazyuniverse :-D
> 
> Final instalment of this particular line of events! (I had planned anyway lmao)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this was my first time writing pegging too lmao and pls lemme know your thoughts in the comments below!


End file.
